


Guitarist Blues (Brian's solos are too goddamn long)

by sammyspreadyourwings



Series: Queen Prompts [57]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Drabble, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Pining, dumb boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22926145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings
Summary: John has issues with how long some of Brian's solos can get.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor, Brian May/Tim Staffell, John Deacon/Brian May
Series: Queen Prompts [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1265597
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	Guitarist Blues (Brian's solos are too goddamn long)

**Author's Note:**

> I legitimately wrote this for the 666,666 word count on ao3

“Brian, are you trying to get the record for world’s longest guitar solo?” John sighs.

Roger looks at John with mild amusement, “you didn’t press the intercom button, mate.”

John looks down and sees that his finger is away from the button. They’ve already had this argument before – it feels like they’ve had this argument every album. Brian wants guitar solos John thinks they’re a waste of record space. Roger jumps between the sides and for the most part, Freddie ignores repeated arguments until it’s fun for him to do so or they’re getting rather nasty.

Brian is staring at the glass, guitar resting on his hip and his curls matted down by headphones. John hates that he finds it attractive. Then shakes his head, it's better to find Brian attractive when the only witness is Roger who is frankly too caught up in his own love life to rib John too hard on an impossible crush.

“I blame Tim,” Roger says, “he used solos to avoid having to rewrite lyrics, which is a shame considering Brian is a good lyricist.”

“You are too.”

“Wasn’t back then,” Roger says wistfully.

John grimaces and decides to turn the conversation away from Brian and Roger’s former shared lover. He has never quite figured out if all of them were together or they dated him at separate times. Considering that Brian goes pale and clams up and Roger blatantly ignores any mention of the wayward Smile singer, John figures he’ll never get an answer to it.

He probably doesn’t want one.

“Still, eight minutes?”

Roger purses his lips, “you tell him.”

John rolls his eyes, “soon he’ll be asking for half an hour.”

“Gives us a break during concerts,” Roger shrugs, “I wonder how long the longest guitar solo _is.”_

Knowing Roger, they’ll probably have an answer for that within the week. John taps his finger against the soundboard.

“Are we sure it isn’t Brian?”

“I’ve heard sixteen minutes before.”

John winces. He can’t imagine hearing anyone wailing on a guitar for that long. As much as he loves Red and loves how she sounds with his amp, he can only take so much of Brian’s gravitas. He probably should try to stop it now. John looks around the room. Freddie is still nowhere to be seen and he wishes for the singer’s talent of handling their prickly guitarist.

Instead, he rubs a hand down his face and pinches at his nose. He can already feel a headache forming between his eyes at the impending argument. Roger snickers and flicks his shades over his eyes and leans so far back in the chair that John has a moment of impulse to tip him over.

“Brian,” he calls, hitting the button, “do you think you could cut it?”

Brian’s face sours. It is adorable in a headache-inducing familiar way. John sighs and wonders why his heart decided to focus on this mess haired guitarist.

“It doesn’t need to be cut!”

John only sighs.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, leave your thoughts and comments below or come talk to me on tumblr!


End file.
